User blog:Healingmantra/My vision of: Aatrox
Since we all know, that Aatrox has got some changes recently (and how they turned out to be), we all know, that he needs a rework. So, nothing special or intriguing or anything like it, this is my version of Aatrox, that, as for me, could find a nice place in the League. } |title=the the Darkin Blade |herotype=Fighter |alttype=Tank |date=2013-06-13 |patch= } |changes=V7.5 |health=6 |attack=6 |spells=6 |difficulty=6 |ip=6300 |rp=975 }} First of all, the stats have been changed (or rather modernized), to differ them from these of older champions. These I proposed might seem to be a nerf to him (another one!), but after looking at his abilities, I hope you won't think that way. for each point of Blood over the duration. Aatrox cannot revive more than once every few seconds. |static = 30 every 5 levels.}} |targeting = Blood Well is a revive with a self-targeted buff component. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * The color of changes to red when he is able to ressurect. * and passive will take precedence over Blood Well. * When Aatrox enters while he was being targeted by a turret, the turret will choose a new priority target and Aatrox will not be targeted even after ends (unless he or an allied champion is the only viable target for the turret). In other words, Aatrox will drop turret aggro when he enters . * Tether abilities such as , stay connected. * The healing component is affected by . }} Since old version of his trait was better (at least for me), I tried to keep it with some changes, like reducing attack speed boost and adding lifesteal boost and bonus effects to his abilities when stacked up (since it will be harder to fill the well, Aatrox will want to keep the Blood stored and fight more, granting opponents more chances to attack and punish him. BecauseI didn't like the idea of allowing him to revive only during Blood Rush not only in the middle of fight, I allowed him here to also revive outside of combat (with greatly reduced effectiveness). Since 180~120 seconds cooldown for such effect is low, I've increased it a bit. Aatrox dashes to the target area after a brief delay, dealing physical damage to nearby units upon landing, filling 5% of his for each enemy hit and all units hit for 0.75 seconds. |description2 = If Aatrox has 100 Blood, duration is increased to 1.25 seconds. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |targeting = Dark Flight is a ground-targeted dash that and damages in a circular area of effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will negate the damage and from the ability. |additional = * Dark Flight possesses a considerable overhead for a dash ability, able to traverse many walls that are otherwise much wider than the indicator suggests is possible to vault. * If Aatrox is sent or forced into during the initial flight time, Dark Flight will fail and will not cause him to dash. ** Other forms of crowd control applied while the animation is in progress will be suspended until the animation finishes. * Dark Flight does not cancel other commands. Aatrox will immediately begin attacking after he lands. * With smartcast on, Dark Flight will be cast immediately and at 700-range if the cursor is beyond that. * cannot be cast during Dark Flight. * Dark Flight has a second cast time. second wind-up, and second wind-down. }} By increasing it's range a bit, increasing it's damage and increasing airborne radius (while also reducing general radius), Aatrox should have more chances in good initiation. Since it has pretty long time till he strikes the ground, I think that buffing it won't make him broken. Also, by increasing it's cooldown, other buffs seem to be just right. Aatrox applies a bonus on-hit effect on every third hit against non-structures. |icon2 = Blood Thirst.png |description2 = :}} Aatrox heals himself on-hit. |description3 = If Aatrox has 100 Blood, he also has his and increased. |icon4 = Blood Price.png |description4 = :}} Aatrox deals bonus on-hit magical damage and fills 5% of his . |description5 = If Aatrox has 100 Blood, he also has his movement speed increased if running towards enemies. |leveling2 = of his missing health}} |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |static = |targeting = Blood Thirst/'Blood Price' is toggle-able on-hit effect that triggers on every third basic attack. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. ** Blood Thirst/Price will miss if Aatrox is blinded. ** do not interact with the bonus damage of Blood Thirst/Blood Price. ** If Blood Thirst/Price is or , the effect will still apply, but the base damage will not. ** If Blood Thirst/Price is the effect and base damage will apply as normal. |spellshield = Will not block Blood Price. |additional = ** Blood Price applies spell effects like or every time it procs. * The attack counter between Blood Thirst and Blood Price is shared, meaning that toggling the ability with one empowered attack prepared will immediately allow use of the empowered attack of the other. * Toggling between Blood Thirst and Blood Price does not reset the basic attack timer. It will, however, cancel an empowered basic attack in its windup animation if it is toggled during that time. * Toggled abilities do not count as ability activation for the purposes of effects such as or . * Aatrox's basic attack animation correlates with the amount of stacks for Blood Thirst/Price. The first basic attack animation (after leveling up Blood Thirst/Price or proccing an empowered basic attack) is Aatrox swinging his sword to the left, the second is to the right and the third basic attack animation (which will be affected by Blood Thirst/Price) is Aatrox stabbing the target. }} By changing damage type from physical to magic, he will be much harder to counter. Also, when his Well is stacked, he will be even harder to kill, thanks to passive free protections and escaping will be much harder, thanks to movement speed boost. Since mixing damage makes harder to build against, I had to reduce damage dealt a bit. Also, healing gained is greatly increased when on low health, but also has no base value, so theoretically it is impossible to heal with it to full health. Aatrox awakens the will of murdering in surrounding allies, restoring them health. This ability's cooldown is reduced by 1 second everytime an enemy dies nearby (increased to 4 seconds for champions). |description2 = If Aatrox has 100 Blood, cooldown reduction is doubled (to 2 seconds for non-champions and 8 seconds for champions). |leveling = |range = | |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |targeting = Bloody Inspiration is a point-blank area of effect |damagetype = |projectile = false |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Bloody Inspiration interacts with (only on Aatrox himself and not affected allies) as well as (does not affect allied minions). }} Changing the strange skillshot into inspiration suits him, as he was the one inspiring the losing side to the victory, awakening bloodlust in them. Since this is healing on manaless champion and it's cooldown can be reduced by slaying, it has to have long cooldown. If at 100 Blood, he will be able to cast it pretty often, allowing him to heal surrounding allies when in fight and even more when killing. It makes getting pentas for others much easier, as one double-kill will reset the cooldown of this ability completely. Aatrox himself and increases his own movement speed by 40% for 4 seconds. During this time he cannot attack, but instead can recast it up to 4 times during this time. |description2 = Aatrox slashes area in front of him, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit, slowing them by 25% for 2 seconds and filling 5% of his for each enemy hit. |description3 = If Aatrox has 100 Blood, the slashes also stun enemies hit for 2 seconds. The stun cannot occur on the same target more than once per cast of Wings of War. |leveling = |range = | |cooldown = |static = |cost = |costtype = |targeting = Wings of War is a self-cast buff with a conic area of effect damaging component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = false |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block single slash. |additional = * Wings of War ends either when it's duration ends or when all four slashes are performed. }} A brand new ultimate that is just better (not only because it is stronger) - now he will look like a true demon of war, flying over the battlefield and slashing enemies mercilessly. With crowd-control component, he will also be able to help his teamin killing and won't be just a guy who attacks. Might be a bit too strong, but remember when I've written that I didn't decreased his stats just because! Category:Custom champions